


友達

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: A poem about my friends, half in Japanese, half in English. (Wowow look at me, willingly writing in Japanese outside of school :D)





	友達

私の友達は  
私の光。  
I'd give my life for them.   
They mean everything to me. 

友達のは  
私の家族。  
They've helped me through my darkest times,   
And I'd help them through theirs, too. 

あなた達は素敵な人。  
My heart is with you always,   
張り裂けないよ。


End file.
